


Constellations on Skin I

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Series: Innermost - A 2PM drabble collection [4]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 100 words, 2PM - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M, Themed drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho





	Constellations on Skin I

When I lie down next to him, his warmth engulfs me.

I move closer, carefully, as not to disturb his slumber.

Caress each mole on his shoulders and neck.

He complains with the cutest groan, making me smile.

Once he’s on his back, I continue to admire the stars on his skin, worship every little mark, shower them with affection.

The bow on his shoulder, the twin stars on the bridge of his nose.

When I reach them, he opens his eyes and glares at me for a second.

But then he smiles and pulls me in for a kiss.


End file.
